Transformers Prime: Hercules
by KatPerson098
Summary: Crossover with Hercules and Team Prime... (this summary sucks eggs. just read it, it's better.)


Long ago in the faraway land of Ancient Iacon, there was a golden age of powerful Primes and extraordinary heroes. And the bravest and strongest of all these Primes; was Optimus Prime. But what is the measure of a true prime? Now, that is what our story-

"Will you listen to him? He's making the story sound like some Cybertronian TRAGEDY."

"Lighten up, dude."

"We'll take it from here, darling."

You go, femme.

"We are the Muses. Goddesses of the arts, and proclaimers of heroes."

"Heroes like Optimus Prime."

"Honey, you mean HUNKimus Prime. Whoo! I'd like to make some sweet music with hi-"

"OUR story, actually begins... Long before Optimus, many eons ago..."

ㇸ5 **Back when Cybertron was new, and the planet was down on it's luck,**

ㇸ5 **Everywhere a giant brute, called Unicron, ran amok.**

ㇸ5 **It was a NASTY place! There was a mess wherever you stept.**

ㇸ5 **Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept.**

ㇸ5 **Say it, girlfriend!**

ㇸ5 **And then along came, Primus. He hurled his thunderbolt,**

ㇸ5 **He zapped!**

ㇸ5 **Locked that sucker in a vault,**

ㇸ5 **He trapped!**

ㇸ5 **And on his own, stopped chaos in it's tracks!**

ㇸ5 **And that's the Gospel Truth!**

ㇸ5 **Mech was too type A to just,**

ㇸ5 **RELAX!**

ㇸ5 **And that's the world's first dish!**

ㇸ5 **Primus tamed the globe while still in his youth,**

ㇸ5 **Though, honey, it may seem impossible, that's the Gospel Truth!**

ㇸ5 **In the Allspark, life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth!**

ㇸ5 **Although, honey, it may seem impossible, that's the Gospel Truth!**

* * *

We zoom in on the Allspark and find ourselves in a blue wonderland filled with Primes, deceased heroes and many fallen comrades. It seems they're having a party. But for who?

We come to a glowing silver femme at a cradle of some sort.

"Optimus! Haha, behave yourself!"

We then see a glowing red and blue sparkling mech who's being held by the femme.

Suddenly, a tall glowing light blue mech comes up, smiling.

"Look at him. Look how cute he is!"

He started making babbling noises and clicking noise to the sparkling, who giggled in return. He grabbed one of Primus' servos, lifting him high in the air.

"He's strong... Like his creator, hmmm."

"Whoa! Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Easy! One side, Prima."

A smaller mech came running through the crowd, carrying a bouquet of metal roses. He gave them to the femme, whose name was Urea.

"Why, Ginrai! They're lovely!"

"Yeah, you know I had Solus do the arrangement? Isn't that too nutty?"

He zipped to Primus.

"Fabulous party! Y'know, I haven't seen this much love in a room, since Nexus discovered himself..."

Optimus grabbed a small ray of light from Primus, playing with it and laughing.

"Dear, keep those away from the sparkling!"

"He won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun!"

Optimus bit on the light, getting zapped in return. He threw it away, cringing.

Everyone ducked, shouting. Quintus pulled out a sword, knocking the light away. It hit a wall, leaving a dent. It quickly repaired itself.

"On behalf of my son, I want to thank you all with your wonderful gifts."

"What about our gift, dear?" Urea chimed in.

"Erm, now let's see here..." Primus looked to a few wisps of light clouds and grinned.

"We'll take, hmm yes... A little cirrus. And, hm! A touch of nimbrotratus... And, a dash of cumulus!" The light clouds merged to form a shape of some sort. He brought it to Optimus.

The sparkling cooed, touching the cloud mass. The place where the head is, poofed; revealing a yellow and black mech head. His optics flashed on, blinking them twice before shaking the other clouds off.

"His name, is Bumblebee. And he's all yours, son."

Bumblebee looked at Optimus, falling off Primus' servo. His door wings fluttered, making him hover. Optimus grabbed his head, before clashing it with his own. Bumblebee made a whirring noise before squealing in happiness. He licked Optimus with a weird bee-like tongue before Optimus started to whine in disgust. But Bumblebee sealed the deal, by gving him a hug. Optimus returned it, cooing.

"Awww!" Everyone in the room said, cooing.

"Mind his head." Urea said to Primus, handing him Optimus.

Primus cringed slightly as he was handed the sparkling. "He's so tiny..."

Optimus lightly teethed on Primus' servo, before shutting his optics to recharge.

"My boy... My little, Optimus..." Primus said softly to the sparkling as he laid him down in the cradle.

"How sentimental..."

Everyone turned to a darker figure who stood in the shadows.

"Y'know, I haven't been this... choked up since got a hunk of energon stuck in my throat!" Megatronus stepped out of the shadows, a toothy grin plastered on his faceplate.

Everyone wore a poker face on them.

"Is this an audience or a mosaic...?"

He walked around, greeting everyone.

"Hey, how you doing? Looking good, nice dress..."

"So, Megatronus! You finally made it! How are things on Iacon?" Primus exclaimed, hooking an arm on him.

"Well, they're just fine... A little dark and gloomy as always; full of dead people. What are you gonna do? Hey! There's the little sunspot!" Megatronus exclaimed, running to Optimus.

"Little snoochy! And, here; is a sucker for the little sucker! Here you go, ju-" Optimus grabbed his servo, hard, cooing. Megatronus yanked his servo away, seeing the damage left.

"Eh, powerful little tyke..." He mumbled, optics narrowed.

"Come on, Megatronus. Don't be such a stiff! Join the celebration!"

"Hehe... Love to, babe. But, unlike you Primes, lounging about up here; I, regretably, have a full time gig. That you, by the way, so charitibly bestowed on me, PRIMUS." He growled, optics sharpening.

"So... Can't. Love to, but can't." He smirked before walking away.

"You oughta slow down or you'll work yourself to death... HA! Work yourself to death!" He chortled before everyone laughed along with him.

"I kill myself!" He said, falling into a chair.

"Hehe. If only... IF only..." Megatronus growled darkly before teleporting away.

* * *

 **(CAST:**

 **Optimus Prime/Orion = Hercules**

 **Elita-1 = Megara**

 **Megatronus/The Fallen = Hades**

 **Primus = Zeus**

 **Urea = Hera**

 **Chromia, Moonracer, Firestar, Greenlight, and Lancer = Muses**

 **Ratchet = Phil**

 **Bumblebee = Pegasus**

 **Ginrai Prime = Hermes** **)**


End file.
